


Cozy

by Michie_the_artist



Series: Winter Tyrus Fics [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, Blankets, Cozy, Cuddles, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Kisses, M/M, Post-Canon, Tyrus - Freeform, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Winter, because why not, fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michie_the_artist/pseuds/Michie_the_artist
Summary: On this perfectly cold winter’s afternoon, TJ finds himself enjoying the comfort of not only the warmth of his fireplace but the warmth of his boyfriend, Cyrus, who’s snuggled next to him on the sofa, a large duvet and a couple of fluffy blankets wrapping around them tightly.Just a fluffy wintery fic for my boys TJ and Cyrus :)
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: Winter Tyrus Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556728
Kudos: 89





	Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So it’s been a hot minute since I’ve written Tyrus and even longer since I’ve written Christmas so I thought I’d do both since my first Tyrus fic was winter/Christmas-y.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this random bit of gratuitous seasonal fluff!

It is a true winter day. The world feels peaceful and lovely, like a scene out of a snow globe, dusted with a thin layer of frost and powder set into place by the just barely freezing temperature. The air cuts sharp like the blade of a hunting knife, the precise edge slicing at noses and cheeks, leaving them much too pink and much too cold. 

TJ finds himself the most comfortable in this season of winter, in this kind of weather. He likes the comfort of a chilly December day and how it means the promise of snug warmth later on, when he can curl up in his bed or on the sofa in front of the fireplace, cozy and contained in thick blankets and duvets. It isn’t simply that he prefers warmth- he frequently indulges weather that permits visible breath in the air, seemingly instantaneous icicle formations, and wicked cold ears- but more the company it provides, even if he is usually all alone.

Well, _was_ all alone. 

Today, on this perfectly cold winter’s afternoon, TJ finds himself enjoying the comfort of not only the warmth of his fireplace but the warmth of his boyfriend, Cyrus, who’s snuggled next to him on the sofa, a large duvet and a couple of fluffy blankets wrapping around them tightly. 

TJ can’t help but smile with a mix of pride and wonder at the fact that _‘I’m here with Cyrus, my ridiculously cute boyfriend’_ and can’t help but think that _‘he’s just so kissable right now’_.

As if Cyrus can read TJ’s thoughts, he suddenly turns toward TJ, shifting under the covers, making their knees touch and TJ’s heart go off. 

“Hey, Teej?” He begins softly, all shy and nervous and beyond adorables that he makes TJ want to just tackle him right then and there like a wild, hungry animal. Luckily he has enough restraint to keep himself from doing so; instead, he drags his fingers across the palm of Cyrus’ hand, feathlight and ghost-like, just enough contact to leave their fingers tingling. 

“Yeah?” 

“I just wanted to know if…” Cyrus looks away and his voice trails off, the abandoned end of the question hanging in the air like a cloud, unspoken by none but understood all the same. It makes TJ’s spine tingle and his fingers twitch, because he realizes that _‘I think he wants to know if he can kiss me..’_ and he’s suddenly faced with two very different but very appealing options: first, he can let Cyrus work up the courage on his own to kiss him, or second, he can just muster the courage on his own and kiss his boyfriend… 

He looks at Cyrus, who is staring back with wide eyes, pink lips slightly parted as he bites his bottom lip anxiously. TJ can’t help but think he’s the cutest person to ever exist. The jackrabbit in his chest agrees. 

Seconds pass as TJ stares at Cyrus before he reaches out with his hand to cup Cyrus’ cheek, his thumb grazing Cyrus’s lips cautiously, awaiting permission to press further. 

TJ leans in and send one last glance up at Cyrus’s eyes before closing them and leaning in as close as possible. “Is this okay?” he whispers, his face heating up as he realizes just how close they are; their lips are a hair's width apart and all it would take is the tiniest pooch of TJ’s lips for them to kiss. 

There’s a beat of silence between the question and the answer and TJ’s rapid heart beat takes up the space, basically leaping into TJ’s throat in excitement. TJ swallows hard but doesn’t move away from Cyrus. He keeps his eyes closed, squeezed shut as he mentally begs Cyrus not to reject him. 

Had TJ not though this through? Is he going too fast? He and Cyrus have never even kissed before, only going so far as holding hands while TJ started longingly at Cyrus’ lips, hoping he doesn’t notice the stolen looks. Maybe Cyrus isn’t ready for this, maybe Cyrus doesn’t want to kiss him as badly as he wants to kiss Cyrus. The thoughts of _maybe_ or _what if_ swirl mercilessly in TJ’s head, the words flashing behind his closed eyelids, imprinting into the darkness. All of this in the span of a second. All of this agony over a momentary hesitation in response to a question that doesn’t necessarily warrant an instantaneous response. 

“Yeah,” Cyrus whispers back at last, sending relief crashing into TJ like a wave knocking him off of his feet. His lips move away from Cyrus’ just a few inches. 

This time it’s Cyrus’ turn to make a move. 

Cyrus rushes forward and collides his lips with TJ’s in a careful yet urgent kiss, his hands moving to TJ’s neck to pull him closer. 

TJ is stunned at first but quickly brushes aside the dazed reaction, giving into the growing feeling of contentment and bliss that comes from kissing Cyrus. 

And then, it’s over. Cyrus pulls away first. TJ misses his warmth the second he’s gone, though, and can still feel a tingle on his lips after he pulls away. 

Cyrus looks up at him and gives him the most adorable bashful grin, making TJ’s heart flutter and his mind turn to mush.

And suddenly, it’s no longer just the cold making his cheeks much too pink. 

Cyrus notices, giggling as he pokes at TJ’s bright red cheeks and tickles them, which just makes TJ adore him even more because giggling Cyrus is his kryptonite. 

TJ reaches over and squeezes Cyrus’ hand under the blankets, resolving to never let go of the best, most adorable person in his life, as unrealistic as it is.

In response, Cyrus burrows further into the blankets and lays his head on TJ’s chest which makes TJ’s heart starts pounding he like crazy.

He can’t help it. It’s cozy- the blankets, the blushes, the warmth- and he’s in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol yessss more soft Tyrus from me because I’m boring and lazy and I love the idea of TJ and Cyrus feeling out their relationship and establishing firsts together. I hope this fic helps satiate any other Tyrus lovers who like the idea of a warm and cozy Tyrus afternoon 🥰! 
> 
> Anyways, enough of me and my rambling.
> 
> Keep reading, keep dreaming,  
> 🖤Michie


End file.
